NOVA
NOVA Missile System (NMS) – The NOVA missile is a long range, accurate, unmanned weapon used for deep strike and call-for-fire (CFF) missions. The NMS is responsible for the authorization, planning, preparation, distribution, and execution of all NOVA strikes AW the operation guidelines set forth by the system controller. The NMS is heavily integrated with a variety of stand-alone systems, though may operate independently when required. The NOVA missile is a dynamic, multi-purpose, solid-state weapon designed for easy component exchange such that missile assembly may be completed just prior to initialization and launch. Each missile is readily equipped with CDLS, CROSSWAY, and HUNT hardware; providing internal and external navigation capabilities, post-launch control, and advanced target acquisition/tracking. The NOVA missile is propelled via an Adv. Type IX (Light/Heavy) weight AK/C Engine with micro-crystal emission control for precision aiming and avoidance. Nearly all platform types are capable of supporting the NMS, though select platforms have been chosen which heavily integrate NOVA missile use including the DAWNSTORM, PRECURSOR, WALKER, EVOKER, BOLA, KRAKEN, and MIST. Other platforms are capable of supporting the NMS though are not integrated during standard production. Specific land launch sites may be constructed where required to facilitate a supply of NOVA missiles to near-by areas of operation, these sites utilize fixed surface-to-air and surface-to-surface launchers and are often serviced by on-site equipment and facilities. Platforms utilizing surface-to-air and air-to-air NOVA missiles require less system interfacing to operate at maximum capacity; all system hardware may be carried aboard the launch platform. Surface-to air and air-to-air missiles are commonly lightweight, designed for speed, precision, and agility. When supporting air superiority and/or when interfaced with wide-coverage NET systems, the NMS becomes a powerful asset; fortified mobile anti-air platforms may be utilized when performing large operations in a non-local theater to supply necessary air coverage for friendly forces. NOVA missiles are capable of discerning between hostile and friendly units so long as those units have been included in appropriate aural fingerprinting databases. Supporting systems include the Central Data Link System, CROSSWAY Navigation & Communication System, NET Air Targeting, Acquisition, and Tracking System, HUNT Detection and Tracking System, Orbital Arcane Reconnaissance System (OARS), EYE Optical Detection System, RAVEN Communication System, and various optional integrations. System connectivity is accomplished via a special CDLS channel known as NOVA Link which may be accessed on a variety of hardware, though only with the Cipher script language which ensures security and reliability. All preplanned, reactive, or CFF NOVA strikes outside of normal operating range or outside of the required time on target require a LR-TL drive be installed and appropriate TL navigation/activation waypoints be provided in addition to standard strike information; latitude, longitude, altitude, munitions type, target type, current environmental conditions, and additional amplifying information. NOVA warhead selection requires extensive analysis of all mission, environment, location, and situation factors. Mission planners and CFF operators should have a thorough understanding of various warhead capabilities and limitations to more accurately select the required payload. NOVA missiles are capable of delivering conventional explosive (CE), energy-emission (EE), and script-based (SB) warheads; though available, the use of a NOVA missile for CE warheads is dissuaded. The EEW is capable of releasing large quantities of a specific energy-type (ex: elemental fire, wind, earth, arcane, life, ethereal, etc.) with predetermined area(s)-of-effect and duration. Energy quantity is directly determined by the capacity of the warhead's power core. The standard capacity for an EEW power core is high (HC), with lower (LC/MC), and higher (UHC) power cores available when and where required. Unless otherwise specified, the selected power core capacity should not exceed mission requirements. SB warheads utilize one or more high speed script drives supplied by a power core of high capacity or greater. These warheads should be considered and utilized – for all intents and purposes – as automated script casting devices. The most efficient and effective use of SB warheads comes from the use of wide area effects either for enemy unit suppression or friendly unit support. An example of this is a SB-WH utilizing (1) high speed (HS) SD, (1) UHC-APC, and a compact dimensional fortification script to establish a translocation denial area which will remain in effect for a prolonged period of time (>24 hrs.) in an area covering (3) square miles. Other uses include the utilization of Summoning Cores for long-range insertion, though the use of NOVA missiles for transportation must be weighed against other available long range transportation systems. The use of SB-WHs should always be implemented in place of EE-WHs when friendly units are within the area(s)-of-effect. SB warheads are more readily capable of distinguishing between and effecting friendly and enemy units with the use of aural fingerprinting (AFP). AFP provides a dual-aspect for SB-WHs which may be capable of providing more direct enemy suppression and friendly support through the use of multi-script and target-based scripts. An example of this is a SB-WH utilizing (1) HS-SD, (1) UHC-APC, and a compact spatial fortification/kinetic amplification multi-function script causing temporary stasis for non-friendly targets and providing a temporary boost in friendly unit strength. NOVA missiles are AXIS integrated and may be transferred to and from launch sites/platforms via Summoning Index, or physically when provided proper escort and security measures. Though not often required, the AXIS of a NOVA missile may be pre-launched/deployed from various platforms including the Long Range Arcane Artillery Cannon (LR-AAC) which may be used in local operations where available in locations which represent a high risk to standard launch platforms, or in situations which require immediate missile delivery. - The sensors, script drives, and programming provided for a NOVA missile should and will vary widely based on mission factors and target type, however several standard builds are readily available to CFF and quick-reaction strike operators. NOVA – TEMPEST missile is a standard anti-air seek-and-destroy build utilizing EYE, NET, HUNT, CDLS, and CROSSWAY advanced systems and sensors, providing the highest target detection, targeting, and tracking capabilities available. - Used in combination with a lightweight frame, high-speed-micro-controlled AK/C engine and emitters, micro-controlled arcane gyroscope, Adv. GN/l drive, and Adv. UNF drive, the NOVA - TEMPEST has proven the most capable asset in anti-air missile warfare. While warheads may vary depending on target, the standard TEMPEST warhead is script based; creating a kinetic-nullification field around the target before releasing hundreds of arcane missiles which impact in numerous locations around the target, crystallizing on-contact. In most cases an air-borne target is incapable of sustaining flight and is destroyed either on impact with the ground, or by the ensuing explosion of the crystals. A target need not be contained within the kinetic-nullification field to be targeted and pursued by the released arcane missiles; a target needs only to have been marked by the missile prior to detonation and be within sufficient (200/d.) range. Note, the NOVA-TEMPEST is designed for light-fighter and heavy-fighter airborne targets and have degraded effectiveness against large fortified targets such as airships. The NOVA – DAGGER is a long range, covert, accurate, high-lethality missile and is largely considered the most effective for covert deep-strike missions in areas considered to be highly fortified and/or in possession of anti-air capabilities. The DAGGER utilizes EYE, HUNT, RAVEN, CDLS, and CROSSWAY Adv. systems and sensors providing highly accurate detection, targeting, and tracking capabilities with an increase in target identification and precision location. Used in combination with a heavyweight frame, reduced-frequency/emission AK/C engine and emitters, micro-controlled arcane gyroscope, Adv. CLK drive, and Adv. LR-TL drive, the NOVA - DAGGER has proven the most capable asset in covert deep-strike warfare. While warheads may vary depending on the target, the standard DAGGER warhead is energy emission based; releasing a single large explosion of arcane energy produced through mana/arcane conversion fueled by prismatic power core of mana and metaphysical energies which – upon detonation – are combined, charging the primary amplification crystal before detonating at a pre-determined energy quantity. The DAGGER's true strength, however, lies in its' ability to quickly and covertly reach the target area from launch sites which may be well out of nominal strike range; the TL waypoint must be outside of any dimensionally fortified zone exceeding the missile's LR-TL drive capacity. A DAGGER missile will, prior to entering a high threat area, enter ‘Covert' mode, switching propulsion power to APC supply, bringing AK/C engines to reduced frequency, enabling emission suppression, and activating its' Adv. CLK drive. - - The NOVA – SEEKER is a medium to long range, multi-purpose, operator-controlled missile most effective as a CFF asset to operators who cannot provide the necessary information required for a precision point strike, or when required to eliminate a moving target. The SEEKER utilizes EYE, HUNT, (NET/RAVEN), CDLS, and CROSSWAY Adv. systems and sensors providing it the highest possible operator utility. Used in combination with a heavyweight frame, compact boost-enabled AK/C engine and emitters, micro-controlled arcanegyroscope, Adv. TCR, and Adv. G&C scripting, the NOVA-SEEKER continues to be one of the most reliable CFF assets for operators in the field or at command and control stations with the appropriate communication paths. Unless equipped with a continuously active ENVOY relay (which is rare) the SEEKER requires a continuous CDLS link between the operator and missile, This link may be established in a number of ways; directly, or through the use of relays utilizing a secure encrypted Cipher data-link and the appropriate operator interfacing device. A device not containing or incapable of supporting a high mark-flow TCR cannot and will not be used for missile guidance. Missile guidance may be conducted through the use of manual control devices granted the operator is provided with adequate visual interfacing. While warheads may vary depending on target selection, the standard SEEKER warhead is an EE-WH utilizing elemental fire, wind, and earth energies in addition to a kinetic energy base. All energies are stored within an appropriately configured prismatic energy core which – at the time of detonation – allows the energies to collide. The resulting combination and opposition of the three elemental energies, coupled with the primary release of kinetic energy results in a compact, highly lethal explosion with impressive structure damaging and armor-defeating capabilities. - The NMS provides operators both in-field and at command and control sites the ability to rapidly design highly specific NOVA missiles for construction, preparation, and launch. Through an interactive, user friendly program known as FORGE operators are provided the means to design a missile's load-out from selections stored within a local memory bank including frame design, sensors and systems, peripheral drives, propulsion, guidance and control, warhead, launch platform, detonation type, target area(s) etc. Script forging may be used for NOVA construction provided the appropriate equipment and power are provided; while fast and highly efficient, this form of construction is the most power intensive, thus, the most expensive. Other methods of construction include telekinetic construction stations, or standard assembly stations. Once constructed all NOVA missiles are immediately processed and registered with the NOVA Summoning Index. When constructed via script forging this process is often immediate and requires little additional configuration unless access to the Index is not currently provided. In all other instances a missile must be either manually registered with the Index, or processed via M/S canvertor, The NOVA Index acts as both a library and secure storage facility for all charged and dormant NOVA missiles. This index is highly secure and may only be accessed by authorized commands/operators and only or the specified assets. When incapable of maintaining continuous communication with the Index, launch sites/platforms will be provided with an Independent (local) NOVA Index which is responsible for the registration, activation, and authorized release of all NOVA missile scripts. Many forward-based NOVA launch sites house one or more IN nodes which are provided an ENVOY link for use during emergency script transfers, in all other instances NOVA scripts will be transferred either manually or through a secure Cipher connection with the primary Index.